Entre el amor y el odio
by ShioriOrihara
Summary: Luego de que la empresa de su padre caiga en bancarrota, Izaya se encuentra en una situación nada agradable más aun cuando su peor enemigo le propone un "trato". ¿En que consiste tal trato? ¿Como cambiara la vida de Izaya luego de aceptar?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**  
Disclaimer: **los personajes de durarara no me pertenecen :(

**Advertencias: **por el momento ninguna xD

* * *

**Prólogo**

En una capilla de la ciudad se celebraba una boda, una muy personal por ello los invitados eran solo los padres y hermanos de ambos contrayentes. Cuando el sacerdote dio por finalizada la ceremonia, los novios e invitados se dirigieron a la pequeña fiesta que hicieron donde brindarían por la unión y la próspera felicidad de los recién casados. Felicidad que no se reflejaba en el rostro de la 'novia'. Él aún no asimilaba como es que había sucedido todo esto, ¿cómo es que había llegado a casarse con la persona que más odiaba en la vida? Lo peor era que su esposo también lo odiaba, entonces… ¿por qué mierda había sugerido lo del matrimonio? No entendía nada, lo que si sabía era que gracias a su sacrificio al menos su familia estaría a salvo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Es hora de irnos—dijo un hombre alto y rubio—ve a despedirte de tu familia—el otro asintió y se fue donde sus padres.

—Cuídate mucho mi vida—habló su mamá—esto no era lo que queríamos para ti—se estaba haciendo un nudo en su garganta—perdónanos—no pudo más y lloró.

—No es tu culpa madre—la consoló—prometo que me cuidaré—sonrió aunque por dentro estaba igual o peor que ella.

—Ve, no hagas esperar a tu esposo—su padre dijo con voz firme, alguien debía de ser el duro en esta situación.

—Te extrañaremos Iza-nii—la mayor de sus hermanas lo despidió conteniéndose el llanto.

—Yo también—acarició el cabello de ambas—adiós—dijo mirando por última vez a su familia para luego subir a la limosina donde lo esperaba su esposo.

* * *

Etto...hola! :D...es la primera vez que escribo un fic y lo subo, espero que les guste...esto solo es un pequeño avance de lo que vendrá mas adelante...si la historia es de su agrado díganmelo para así subir el primer capitulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo :D  
Lo escribi mientras estaba en reposo desde el lunes que he estado mal pero a pesar de la fiebre decidí escribir por las que me dejaron review. Bueno les dejo leer el capitulo, espero les guste y si no culpen a la fiebre xD.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de durarara no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Los Orihara era una de las familias más influyentes e importantes de la ciudad, según la encuesta sobre familias imponentes estos se encontraban en el puesto 3. Los Orihara eran dueños de una reconocida empresa que había sido traspasada de generación en generación. Shirou Orihara era el actual presidente de la empresa, él estaba casado con una mujer que respondía al nombre de Kyouko. Del producto de este amor nacieron tres hermosas criaturas: Izaya Orihara, el hijo mayor y el siguiente heredero de la empresa, y las gemelas Mairu y Kururi.

Debido a la buena situación económica en la que nacieron los hermanos nunca pasaron necesidades y se les cumplía con todos sus deseos pero eso no quería decir que fueran personas engreídas o creídas, quizás un poco pero su madre siempre les hacia recordar que el dinero no lo era todo en la vida. Kyouko provenía de una familia de clase media, de hecho su padre era el secretario del presidente en ese entonces…el padre de Shirou. Este ya había puesto los ojos en Kyouko para que sea su nuera por eso no se negó cuando su hijo le había dicho que se casaría con ella. A pesar de todos los lujos ella no perdió su humildad y quería inculcarles eso a sus hijos.

Pero en la vida lamentablemente no todo es color de rosa…hay veces que se torna negro. La empresa de los Orihara tenía 2 socios pero uno de ellos solo era un lobo disfrazado de oveja. Este tipo abuso de la confianza de Shirou y le robó una fuerte cantidad de dinero para luego largarse de la ciudad, del país hasta del planeta. El padre de Izaya estaba en un grave problema apenas y había pasado dos semana y las deudas lo embargaban…necesitaba una fuerte inyección de dinero si quería salvar la empresa de su padre, de su abuelo, de su bisabuelo…de Izaya.

Se sentía como si estuviera en el mar en medio de una tormenta cuando las olas te revolcaban una tras otra sin dejarte escapar…las deudas venían una tras otra y lo dejaban sin escapatoria. Hasta que sucedió lo que más temía: embargaron su casa y le congelaron sus cuentas bancarias, le dieron de plazo 2 meses para que pueda recuperar su propiedad o si no pasaría a remate y tendría que transcurrir por lo menos un año para que pueda volver a tener crédito. ¿Cómo se podría solucionar semejante problema? ¿Quién los podría ayudar?

━━o(*・ω・*)○━━

"Reconocida empresa en bancarrota" fue la portada de uno de los diarios que ni bien se enteraron no dudaron en divulgar la noticia por toda la ciudad y el país. Un joven rubio leía dicha portada mientras bebía su café, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se levanto y fue directo a donde se encontraba su padre.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el hombre detrás del escritorio al ver a su hijo con una cara de estar tramando algo.

—Padre tengo algo que pedirte—respondió el rubio sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio—se trata de negocios que nos beneficiara a ambos—definitivamente ese chico se traía algo entre manos.

━━o(*・ω・*)○━━

Después de que le embargaran la casa no tuvieron más opción que mudarse a un departamento pequeño con solo 2 habitaciones, era lo único que sus ahorros podía pagar. En una de ellas dormirían los varones y en la otra las mujeres, tenían que acostumbrarse a una vida sin comodidades ni lujos, por lo menos estaban todos juntos y de esa manera saldrían adelante. Ya que sus cuentas bancarias fueron bloqueadas y sus ahorros no durarían para siempre, Shirou empezó a contactarse con sus amigos para ver si alguno de ellos le podía dar algún trabajo pero ninguno le dio una respuesta favorable. Mientras tenía dinero todos estaban ahí pero ahora cuando más los necesitaba ninguno respondía a su llamada de ayuda…que hipócritas son los humanos.

Miro a su alrededor y se puso a pensar cómo es que habían llegado a esto, se sentía impotente al no poder defender a sus seres queridos… ¿Qué tipo de vida les estaba dando?

━━o(*・ω・*)○━━

Un día mientras todos se encontraban terminando de desayunar alguien llamó a la puerta, la menor de las gemelas abrió y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. Ahí en la puerta se encontraba el primogénito de los Heiwajima, Shizuo. Nadie entendía que hacia alguien tan importante como el visitándoles. Izaya presentía que la visita de Shizuo no traería buenas noticas, sin embargo, prefirió escucharlo.

— ¿A qué se debe su visita?—preguntó Shirou invitándolo a sentarse en una silla que las niñas le alcanzaron.

—He venido a hacerles un trato—dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?—preguntó el padre de Izaya, esa propuesta le estaba dando mala espina.

—He oído que su socio está vendiendo sus acciones y he decidido comprarlas además…—hizo una pausa—puedo pagar las deudas de su empresa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio?—Shirou no era un hombre al que le gustaba andar con rodeos, a él tenías que hablarle claro y directo.

—Quiero a su hijo—si el señor era directo entonces él también lo sería.

— ¿Perdón?—intervino Kyouko al no entender las palabras del rubio.

—Los ayudaré a cambio de que su hijo se case conmigo.

Toda la familia se quedó petrificada, no habían asimilado lo que acababan de oír. Pero el más desconcertado de todos era Izaya y quien no lo estaría si un día tu peor enemigo va y te ofrece matrimonio aprovechándose de tu lamentable situación.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a la misma preparatoria pero ni bien se conocieron se odiaron, se peleaban todos los días. Shizuo era más reconocido que Izaya, el primero era temido por su fuerza extrema y porque era el hijo de alguien importante, nadie le contradecía claro no todos hacían su voluntad y ese alguien era Izaya. Él era respetado y admirado por los demás estudiantes pues era el único que podía hacerle frente a Shizuo en batalla. Los padres de ambos eran conscientes de las riñas de sus hijos por eso es que ahora el papá del pelinegro estaba igual de sorprendido que su hijo, algo debió picar al rubio o simplemente el mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

— ¡No me jodas!—el pelinegro gritó enojado— ¿qué es lo que tramas? Si lo que querías era venir a burlarte de mí y humillarme lo conseguiste…ahora solo vete y déjame en paz—sin decir nada más se fue a su habitación hecho una furia.

— Mi intención no fue burlarme de ustedes, mi trato es 100% verdad—dijo levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a irse—tienen 2 días para darme su respuesta—agrego antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Los 4 que estaban en la sala soltaron un largo suspiro al parecer hasta se habían olvidado de respirar debido a toda la tensión de unos minutos atrás. Ninguno se atrevió a ir donde el pelinegro, sabían perfectamente que cuando estaba enojado era mejor dejarlo solo.  
Mientras tanto en la habitación Izaya lloraba amargamente y sus manos sangraban debido a los puñetazos que había dado a la pared en una manera de descargar su enojo, frustración, amargura e impotencia.

—Te odio Shizuo—dijo volviendo a propinar otro golpe más a la pared.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lamento la demora, en serio T-T pero no tenia inspiración la verdad...les diría que me maten pero si lo hacen vayan olvidándose de las actualizaciones xD_**  
**_Bueno en realidad tenia las ideas pero no podía organizarlas bien, escribía y luego lo volvía a borrar;ademas, la persona que me ayuda a ordenarme estaba pasando por un momento difícil y no la pude contactar hasta hace poco...deben de darle las gracias porque si no estaría dando vueltas en lo mismo._**

**_Aparte de eso es que rompieron mi corazón inconscientemente, aun no estoy segura si esa persona me gustaba pero supongo que si porque me choca verlo con su enamorada ┬┬＿┬┬ pero bueno solo me queda actuar indiferente ante el y su bola de amigos xD_**

**_Quería desahogarme con alguien así que perdonen por contarles mis problemas (si es que a alguien le molesta, claro)...mejor me callo y las dejo disfrutar del capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. _**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de durarara no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **quizás algo de OoC

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Las personas al verme dicen que tengo el aspecto y la expresión de ser alguien astuto, y en verdad que lo soy, siempre consigo lo que quiero. Poseo un enorme conocimiento del comportamiento humano tanto que soy capaz de predecir sus acciones, disfruto con poner a las personas en situaciones difíciles para luego ver sus reacciones. Gozo de las peleas pero siempre y cuando no participe de ellas, si se meten conmigo generalmente hago uso de mi gran labia para hundir a mis enemigos y así evitar irme a los golpes, de esta manera demuestro mi superioridad. "En los negocios tienes que ser astuto y si es necesario jugar sucio" esas palabras siempre me las repetía mi padre y debido a ello soy como soy. Bueno esa parte de mi personalidad solo la aplico cuando de negocios se trata, lo uso para que la competencia sepan que conmigo no se mete. Lastima que a veces mi padre era un poco confiado, me decía a mi que debía de ser desconfiado pero él no lo aplicaba...que ironía. De quien más desconfiaba era de ese socio que lo traicionó, hubieron veces en las que me enfrente a él pero mi padre me regañaba y entonces me di cuenta que ese hombre era realmente hábil y manipulador para engañarlo de esa manera. No importa si conoces a una persona por años ella igual te puede traicionar, los humanos son fáciles de engañar y manipular cuando hay dinero de por medio. Por más que se lo advertí él nunca me escuchó y ahora mira la situación en la que estamos. Bueno en parte yo tengo algo de culpa en todo esto…si tan solo yo…

Shirou es un hombre ambicioso con mucho orgullo y no va a estar dispuesto a perder su patrimonio, haría lo que fuese con tal de salvar su empresa...si es necesario vendería su alma al diablo. Pero esto no iba a ser necesario pues una propuesta le llegó, quizás para él esa propuesta era muy buena y tentadora pero para mí no lo era. ¿Por qué? Porque el trato era que yo me casara con el primogénito de la familia más importante de la ciudad a cambio de salvar a la mía de la crisis. El casarme no estaba en mis planes, hace mucho tiempo sí pero ahora no y mucho menos con alguien como él. Tenía pretendientes pero nunca les he hecho caso pues la mayoría solo me querían por mi posición y no por mi forma de ser…la hipocresía de los humanos me encanta, me fascinaba escuchar las confesiones de algunos hombres o mujeres que por más palabras bonitas que decían ninguno me convencía solo me provocaba náuseas y unas ganas terribles de reírme en sus caras.

Conociendo bien a mi padre me obligaría a casarme sin importarle mis sentimientos. Eso es normal en esta época donde los empresarios con tal de tener más poder casan a sus hijos para así hacer crecer sus empresas, los casaban sin importar el género. Era normal ver a dos hombres o mujeres contrayendo matrimonio por el bien de la familia, en algunos casos el amor llegaba y podían ser felices. Sin embargo, para mi el amor no es algo que se me de, ya amé una vez y no me fue nada bien. ¿Quien fue mi primer amor? Eso es algo que contaré más adelante...todo a su debido tiempo.

¿Que pienso de esto? Mi opinión no es importante para mi padre, como dije en esta época los padres deciden la vida de sus hijos. Es duro ser el primogénito de una familia reconocida pues este recibe una educación especial y estricta sino hubiese sido por mi madre seria una persona igual o peor que mi papá. Ella siempre me consentía y engreía, me daba la tranquilidad y serenidad que necesitaba luego del estrés por el que pasaba. Mi padre se molestaba por eso pero una mirada de ella era suficiente para hacerlo callar.

Me pregunto cual será el propósito de todo esto, después de todo él siempre decía que me odiaba. ¿Por qué me odia? Exactamente no sé el por qué, yo quería ser su amigo pero el me dijo que yo le desagradaba...a mi nadie me dice eso por eso empecé a hostigarlo todos los días y sin querer nos convertimos en enemigos, rivales. Competíamos por todo hasta por las cosas más mínimas sin importancia. Quizás en la época de estudiante el odio que decía tenerle no era más que pura diversión puesto que me encantaba hacerlo enojar y que este se reventara los pulmones gritando mi nombre, ahora probablemente estaba odiándolo de verdad.

Sabía muy bien que Shizuo se traía algo en manos al sugerir esa propuesta tan descabellada, acaso quería demostrar al mundo entero su superioridad...era como si estuviese diciendo "miren soy tan poderoso que hasta mi peor enemigo se doblegó ante mí". ¡Maldita sea! Ese protozoario estaba demostrando no ser solo un hombre de puños si no que también podía usar la cabeza cuando se lo proponía. Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés yo le hubiese dado el dinero a cambio de que él sea mi sirviente u otra cosa pero nunca, nunca le hubiese dicho que se case conmigo.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

El rubio se encontraba echado en su cama listo para su siesta de la tarde pero cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos una de las empleadas le dijo que tenía una visita esperando por él en la sala. Este se levantó fastidiado ojala sea algo importante porque sino quien haya osado interrumpir su siesta lo pagaría bien caro, grande fue su sorpresa al distinguir a la persona que se encontraba sentado en el sillón dando la espalda a la puerta.

—Y bien, ¿vienes a darme una respuesta? —preguntó sentándose en el sillón frente al pelinegro ocultando la emoción que sentía.

—Así es...yo—hizo una pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y así armarse de valor―acepto—dijo mirándole directo a los ojos para demostrarle que no estaba vacilando.

—Bien Izaya-kun, buena decisión—dijo saliendo de su asombro y luego sacó un cigarrillo—nos casaremos dentro de una semana será una boda sencilla y familiar, yo me encargaré de todos los preparativos así que no tienes de que preocuparte. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Ninguna—respondió levantándose para irse—nos vemos dentro de una semana Shizu-chan—sonrió ladinamente en el marco de la puerta para luego salir del lugar.

Una persona vio salir al pelinegro desde lejos más o menos sabía lo que había pasado y lo confirmó al ver a su rubio amigo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por tu expresión diría que aceptó—dijo entrando un hombre de bata blanca.

—Así es Shinra, este es el inicio—contestó apagando el cigarro en el cenicero.

—Sinceramente creo que será una tarea bien difícil, por eso te deseo mucha suerte—agregó colocándose una mano en la cintura.

—No me rendiré, he esperado por esta oportunidad hace tiempo y ahora que por fin se me presentó no lo voy a desperdiciar—apretó sus manos en forma de puños, decidido a enfrentar los problemas que vendrían— ¿vas a salir? —preguntó al ver al otro con su maletín.

—Si iré a ver un paciente. Cuando regrese celebramos, adiós—se despidió dejando al rubio solo en la sala.

—Haré que te enamores de mi Izaya-kun, juro que lo haré—sin más decidió ya no volver a su habitación pues el sueño se le había ido, ahora necesitaba buscar a su consejera para que le ayude a organizar su boda.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Soltó un fuerte suspiro al salir de dicha casa, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y se sentía mareado. Su presión había bajado debido a la tensión que hace poco sintió al ver a ese tipo a los ojos. Necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa para echarse a descansar...quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, quería sentir el calor que su madre le otorgaba mediante un abrazo, quería que lo consolará como cuando era un niño. Su madre. Lo más seguro era que cuando se enterara ella sufriría y lloraría por su destino. ¿Qué madre no quiere lo mejor para sus hijos? El lazo entre una madre y un hijo es especial, el amor incondicional de una madre es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras...eso se siente con el corazón. Y justo como él imaginó antes de entrar a su casa pudo escuchar una discusión entre sus padres.

— ¿Acaso crees que Izaya es un objeto para decidir que hacer con él? ¡Es tu hijo Shirou! —gritó la mujer golpeando la mesa con gran enojo que por poco y la rompe.

—Precisamente porque es mi hijo es que hago esto, él es quien velara por ustedes cuando yo ya no esté. No puedo dejar que años de esfuerzo se vayan al tacho—se defendió el hombre sin necesidad de alzar la voz.

—Pero eso no te da el derecho de obligarlo a un matrimonio sin amor—objetó la mujer ante la loca idea de un matrimonio por conveniencia.

— ¿Amor? Kyouko sabes que eso es tema antiguo ya nadie cree en eso. Además, ¿de que le sirvió a Izaya enamorarse? ¿Acaso fue feliz? —ahí estaba su padre rascando sobre las heridas que aun no cicatrizaban del todo.

—Quizás él no era su destino—se defendió Kyouko haciendo un gesto de molestia al recordar el pasado.

—No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez Shizuo lo sea—ante esto la mujer lo miro con intriga—solo debemos dejarlo al tiempo.

—Si es o no eso es algo que Izaya debería de elegir. ¿No sería mejor buscar otra solución donde Izaya no se vea involucrado? —consultó más calmada mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena.

—Creo que hay algo que necesitas saber—comentó el hombre que se paro al lado de su mujer para explicarle lo sucedido.

-FLASHBACK-

Luego de que perdiera todo Shirou empezó a llamar a sus amigos para ver si alguno le podía dar trabajo porque sus ahorros se acabarían pronto pero ninguno le dio la mano cuando más lo necesitaba. Pasado el tiempo el padrino de sus hijas lo llamo y cito en una cafetería un poco desconocida, al menos él nunca había ido ahí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Shirou al notar que su compadre un poco preocupado.

—Pues…ya sé la razón por la que nadie te quiso ayudar—definitivamente el hombre estaba nervioso, al parecer la noticia que le diría no sería buena—verás Shizuo fue donde todos tus contactos y les prohibió que te dieran algún trabajo. Incluso vino a verme y me dijo que si te ayudaba haría que cierren mi empresa. Shirou tu sabes cuánto esfuerzo puse para tener lo que tengo, yo…yo—trato de excusarse y estaba dispuesto a escuchar los gritos e insultos por parte de su compadre pero se sorprendió al oír su respuesta.

—Ese niñato engreído—gruñó más que molesto—no te preocupes entiendo tu situación…ese chiquillo me las pagara algún día.

— ¿Qué problema tienes con Shizuo Heiwajima?—cuestionó al ver como el otro trataba de controlar su enojo y frustración.

—Pronto lo sabrás—respondió mientras terminaba su café para luego ponerse de pie.

—A pesar de todo déjame ayudarte con mis ahijadas, la directora es muy buena amiga mía así que hablaré con ella para que les permita seguir estudiando—sugirió pues quería ayudar de alguna forma a la familia, sobre todo a las niñas que eran como las hijas que no pudo tener.

—De acuerdo. Gracias—y sin decir más se fue de la cafetería decidido en lo que tenía que hacer ahora—Izaya tendrá que entender—murmuró para sí mismo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Kyouko se quedó quieta sujetando el cuchillo en su mano quería decir algo pero no podía formular palabra. La razón por la que su hijo había terminado aceptando era por chantaje de parte del otro. Sí, eso definitivamente era chantaje si no ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que si no aceptaba el trato su familia sufriría las consecuencias. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que ese niño mimado quería? Él estaba haciendo uso de su poder para doblegar a Izaya y tenerlo a su merced_. "No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez Shizuo lo sea"_ esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, puso su mente a trabajar y luego llego a una conclusión: el odio de Shizuo solo era una pantalla para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Izaya, solo eso podía explicar la actitud y desesperación por hacer que acepte. Si eso era verdad el problema radicaba en cómo Shizuo lo enamoraría...eso sería algo difícil. Kyouko sonrió divertida al imaginarse al rubio todo desesperado por ganarse el amor de su hijo...que buen castigo. Aunque eso también significaría que al pelinegro no le iría bien, después de todo su esposo sería el hombre más fuerte de la ciudad, temido por todos al tener un carácter 'especial'. Definitivamente ambos las verían negras en el futuro...una tormenta estaría por empezar. Ojala y su extraño presentimiento solo fuese una falsa alarma, sí, solo son los nervios jugándole una mala pasada.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

— ¡Celty!—gritó Shizuo corriendo detrás de una chica que lucía un traje de motociclista y en su cabeza llevaba un casco con orejas de gato—al fin te encuentro—dijo con la voz agitada apoyando sus manos en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué sucede Shizuo?—preguntó mediante su dispositivo móvil— ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

—Aceptó…Izaya aceptó—le respondió con una gran sonrisa formada en los labios—por eso necesito que me ayudes a organizar la boda.

— ¿Cuándo será?

—Dentro de una semana.

— ¡Ehhhhh!—'gritó' en su teléfono—Shizuo organizar una boda se toma su tiempo, no es tan fácil como tú crees—le llamó la atención ante lo precipitado que podía ser.

—Lo sé Celty pero entiéndeme. Será una boda sencilla, nada complicada. Te lo ruego, ayúdame—suplicó colocando sus manos a la altura de su frente.

—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer—dijo resignada.

—Gracias, bueno ahora iré a contarle a mi padre. Nos vemos en la noche para celebrar—se despidió y volvió a la carrera hacia el despacho de su padre. Celty solo movió la cabeza y se fue para ver por donde debía empezar con los detalles del matrimonio.

En la noche todos en la casa de los Heiwajima celebraban la noticia del matrimonio, Shinra ya estaba pensando en hacerle alguna despedida de soltero a su amigo pero Celty lo golpeo pues la idea no le gustaba. No solía demostrar mucho sus sentimientos abiertamente pero el solo hecho de imaginar al médico en una discoteca bailando con mujeres le hacía enojar.  
Los días pasaron rápidamente, solo faltaba un día para que el rubio contrajera nupcias con el pelinegro.

—Mañana, mañana será el gran día I-za-ya-kun—canturreó mientras observaba a la luna que se encontraba rodeada de estrellas que se extendían a lo largo del cielo azul. Quizás el corazón de Izaya estaría igual de lejano que la luna de él pero así como un día el hombre pudo llegar a dicho satélite, algún día él llegaría al corazón del pelinegro.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decírmelo así me ayudaran para cuando escriba en el futuro :D  
Nuestro querido Izaya tuvo su primer amor, ¿quien sera? Eso lo sabrán más adelante pero si quieren hacer apuestas no hay problema. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, rueguen para que mi ayudante este disponible...ahora si me despido, bye （＾ｖ＾）  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tienen todo el derecho de querer matarme. Solo puedo decir que he estado ocupada, me vino algunas dudas existenciales y pues que he estado meditando sobre mi futuro. Este ciclo no me esta yendo nada bien T^T lo bueno es que ya salgo de vacaciones *baila* lo malo es que solo serán dos semanas -_- en fin les dejo leer, nos vemos mas abajo y espero sea de su agrado :D**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de durarara no me pertenecen

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

De costado. Derecho. Boca abajo. Ya había probado todas las posiciones posibles pero no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía a él. Quizás sea por la fecha que sus recuerdos lo golpeaban, ¿por qué tenía que recordarlo justo ahora? Había trabajado duro para olvidarlo mas su mente le recordaba aquellos bonitos momentos que quedaron en el pasado. Si hubiera seguido con él en este momento estaría felizmente casado pero el destino así no lo quería. Y precisamente era el destino quien lo unía con la persona que más detestaba de la tierra, con el último hombre con quien se casaría. Definitivamente el destino estaba en su contra.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sonrió con algo de envidia al ver a su padre dormir tranquilamente mientras él no podía. Decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y quedarse sentado ahí hasta que amanezca pero alguien más tenía los mismos planes que él. Su madre se encontraba sentada restregándose los ojos, al verlo le invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?—preguntó sirviéndole el vaso de agua. Izaya asintió—yo tampoco y cómo dormir si dentro de poco mi querido hijo unirá su vida a un tipo que no se sabe que está pensando—apretó el vaso con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Madre contrólate—acarició su espalda tratando de calmarla.

—No me pidas algo irracional, eres mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Quiero verte feliz, sonriendo como aquella vez pero…—guardó silencio por un momento porque estaba empezando a decir cosas sin sentido.

—He dicho varias veces que eso es tema del pasado, en ese entonces lo dije y lo volveré a decir—cogió a su madre de los hombros y con el rostro serio agregó—la felicidad para mí fue negada, para mí no existen los "príncipes azules", cerré mi corazón hace mucho…la decisión que elegí lo hice para salvarnos ya que estábamos entre la espada y la pared; además, de esta forma pagaré por mis errores— ¿errores? ¿De qué estaba hablando su hijo?

—No será…—sí debía de ser eso—Izaya tú no tienes la culpa, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que el socio de tu padre aprovecharía nuestras vacaciones para planear todo?

—Si no me hubiese desmoronado en ese entonces no tendríamos que haber hecho ese viaje, papá debió de haberse sentido decepcionado de mí—su mirada y sus palabras reflejaban tristeza y culpabilidad—el gran Orihara Izaya humillado de esa manera es algo que no se puede pasar por alto.

—Estabas enamorado por eso reaccionaste así—tomó sus manos y entre sollozos dijo—no quiero que digas algo como eso. No te perdonaré que pienses de esa manera, eres un ser humano no una máquina…es normal que tengas sentimientos, que rías cuando estés feliz…que llores cuando te traicionan…todo eso te hace humano—las palabras de su madre siempre lo reconfortaban y le hacían entrar en razón. La abrazó y ambos lloraron.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, al igual que su padre Izaya era un hombre de palabra y no iba a arrepentirse a estas alturas. Dentro de poco se casaría con Shizuo aún si eso significara irse al infierno porque eso sentía que sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

—Promete que te cuidarás—susurró aún sin romper el abrazo—no hagas nada que te perjudique, no lo provoques. Sé que es difícil pero trata de llevarte bien con él—aprisiono más el cuerpo entre sus brazos como para evitar que se lo arrebataran.

—Si eso te tranquiliza entonces lo prometo—se separó del abrazo de Kyouko—buenas noches mamá—le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y se fue a dormir aunque sea unas horas, al parecer el haber llorado ayudaría un poco pues sus ojos estaban cansados. Aunque…no sería mala idea ir a la boda con ojeras y estar bostezando a cada rato, eso definitivamente molestaría al rubio y eso precisamente hacía feliz a Izaya. Rió para sus adentros y descartó la idea porque quizás eso enojaría a su padre. Quería a sus padres y a sus hermanas, a pesar de ser molestas en algunas ocasiones y hacían que deseara ser hijo único pero a pesar de eso muy en el fondo de su corazón las quería, por ello es que si estaba en sus manos el protegerlos lo haría sin dudarlo.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ ( ^O^ )

Por primera vez en su vida se despertó antes de que sonara el despertador, al menos este si se salvó. Era normal que cada día rompiera el aparato en un intento de apagarlo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había comprado a lo largo de su vida. Bajo al comedor rápidamente hoy tendría una mañana ocupada pues tendría que corroborar que todo los preparativos estén en orden, confiaba en Celty pero estaba tan emocionado que quería que todo este perfecto.

— ¡Oh! Deberías casarte mas seguido Shizuo-kun así te levantarías temprano todos los días—bromeó como siempre su querido amigo de lentes quien entraba al comedor bostezando.

—Tienes suerte que hoy estoy de ánimos porque si no…—dijo sacándose conejos de las manos, el otro solo se rió.

Un sonido similar a una bocina hizo que ambos se taparan los oídos.

—Dejen de pelear y siéntense—llamó la atención Celty. Los tres se sentaron y acto seguido las sirvientas empezaron a servirles el desayuno— ¿aún no te has cambiado Shinra?—preguntó al ver que todavía llevaba su prenda de dormir.

—Aún falta para la ceremonia así que no hay porque ir con prisa—respondió de lo más tranquilo mientras comenzaba a comer una tostada— ¡Cierto! A partir de hoy ya no serás "el joven Shizuo" sino "señor Shizuo" e Izaya dejará de llevar el apellido Orihara…ahora será Heiwajima Izaya—se rió golpeando la mesa. Recibió como respuesta un gran sonrojo por parte del rubio y un golpe de Celty.

Luego del desayuno que termino con Shinra adolorido por todos los golpes que había recibido al decir cosas que solo irritaban a su amigo, Shizuo se fue con Celty a revisar el local que había alquilado.  
El local estaba a 20 minutos del centro de la ciudad donde vivían los protagonistas, era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, con grandes áreas verdes por eso era ideal para organizar eventos, en especial los matrimonios. Además, al estar un poco alejada de la ciudad era mejor ya que nadie se enteraría de que esos dos se casarían. Por Shizuo no había problema si los demás se enteraran pero quería hacer ese momento menos agobiante para Izaya, ya habría oportunidad de presentarlo a la sociedad como su esposo. De todos modos las noticias en esa ciudad siempre se sabían rápido no se sabe cómo pero se sabían.

El haber encargado a Celty los preparativos de la boda había sido la mejor decisión que tomó. Lo que sus ojos veían le gustaba mucho, a pesar del tiempo en su contra la chica había hecho un gran trabajo, al menos para el rubio. El techo estaba hecho con tiras de telas en forma horizontal y encima de estas iban otras en forma vertical que se separaban unas de otras formando cuadrados que dejaban entrar los rayos del sol. Debajo de este se ubicaba el altar que contaba con una gran cruz colgando de una de las patitas de donde se sostenía el techo. Una pasarela en forma de "T" por donde Izaya pasaría y los asientos, que no eran muchos, que se ubicaban al costado de dicha pasarela estaban adornados con flores blancas. Estas flores también se hallaban en la mesa donde el cura se pararía para hablar, además estaba cubierta con una manta blanca al igual que la banca donde los novios se arrodillan.

—Esto es a lo que llaman boda al aire libre—explicó la mujer—me pareció mejor improvisar una capilla que hacerlo dentro de una. La naturaleza es mucho más romántico.

—Tienes razón Celty—se acercó a la mesa blanca y empezó a acariciarla—espero que a Izaya le guste—sonrió tristemente.

—Si estuviese enamorado sí pero…

—Lo sé pero eso cambiará con el tiempo. Me esforzaré para ser el dueño de esto—dijo señalándose el corazón.

Después de verificar todo se fueron pues Shizuo debía alistarse. Faltaba solo 3 horas para que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo parecía tiempo suficiente pero cuando uno está apurado al reloj se le ocurre acelerar.

Al llegar a la residencia Heiwajima el rubio por poco y le da la paliza de su vida a Shinra quien se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala. Levantó de porrazo el sillón haciendo que el de lentes cayera estrepitosamente. Celty lo arrastró hasta el segundo piso sin hacer caso a las quejas de dolor del otro. Se suponía que Shinra debía de recibir la limosina que se encargaría de recoger a Izaya pero como este estaba durmiendo el mayordomo de la casa tuvo que recibir el vehículo. Subió hacia su cuarto y en el pasillo se encontró con su hermano que al parecer recién había despertado, con él no se podía enojar porque era su hermano y porque había llegado recién ayer en la noche.

Al cabo de hora y media todos los habitantes de la casa ya estaba listos, Shizuo volvió a dar las ordenes al chofer que iría por Izaya y luego partieron hacia el local.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ ( ^O^ )

Sentía que alguien lo llamaba desde lejos, una voz suave como la de un ángel. No quería abrir los ojos tan solo deseaba seguir en ese sueño tan relajante que tenía. Un sonido brusco en la puerta hizo que se despertara asustado, se restregó lo ojos y miró hacía el lugar de donde vino el ruido. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba parado su padre con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Ya levántate o llegarás tarde—sin decir más se volvió a ir.

—Primero desayuna luego te bañas y te alistas, yo te ayudaré—Kyouko le sonrió. ¡Dios! Como extrañaría los consentimientos de esta mujer.

Durante el desayuno su padre no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo se limito a comer. Al terminar las niñas lavaron los trastes e Izaya se fue a bañar, para cuando salió su madre lo esperaba con el terno que un empleado del rubio le trajo días atrás. Suspiró y se dispuso a poner la prenda. El terno era de color blanco lo único negro era el chaleco, todo estaba bien excepto por una cosa…le habían mandado una corona de flores el cual llevaba un velo. Ni que fuera una mujer para llevar algo así aunque últimamente eso se estaba volviendo una moda entre las parejas masculinas para diferenciar a la 'novia'. El velo era largo por lo menos le llegaba hasta la cintura quería desecharlo pero debía de cumplir todos los caprichos de Shizuo…eso era vergonzoso para alguien como Izaya pero no había más opción.

—Te ves muy lindo Iza-nii—dijo Mairu quien entraba a la habitación acompañada de su hermana ambas llevaban batas de baño—eres el novio más hermoso del mundo. Lo que se perdió ese sujeto al dejar…—no término de hablar ya que su gemela le tapó la boca.

—Gracias—contestó cansado, sin ánimos, todo desganado.

—Bien niñas es mejor que ustedes también se vayan alistando—las niñas respondieron con un "si" y se fueron corriendo—ahora que tú estás listo me toca a mí—le sonrió a su hijo y le deposito un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Izaya se dejó caer en la cama, empezó a palpar su ropa y con un espejito se vio el rostro…definitivamente ese velo no le quedaba. Su corazón experimentaba toda una tormenta de sentimientos que se aglomeraban por querer manifestarse. No obstante, el sentimiento que sobresalía era el temor. Solo una vez se permitió sentir miedo, es más, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía. Por primera vez en su vida quería salir huyendo, irse lejos a un lugar donde nadie le encontrase. Era momento de pensar en sí mismo como siempre lo hacía y dejar a su familia a su suerte, sobre todo a su padre. Si tanto quería salvar su empresa entonces que sea él quien se case con Shizuo. ¿Por qué condenarse a una vida miserable? Que tonto había sido al aceptar semejante trato, de seguro en el momento en que lo hizo un tornillo debió de haberse zafado de su cabeza. Aunque todavía podía echarse para atrás y podría huir, aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos después…sí eso haría. Justo cuando estaba por salir su padre apareció por la puerta.

— ¿Tu maleta esta lista?—preguntó, por su expresión parecía como si le hubiese leído la mente. El pelinegro respondió un "si" en un susurro inaudible—la limosina ya llegó. Iré llevando tu maleta, apresúrate y baja—cogió el equipaje y se fue. Ahora si no tenía escapatoria.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ ( ^O^ )

Durante todo el recorrido hacia la capilla Izaya no pronuncio palabra alguna solo se limito a mirar por la ventana el paisaje. Contemplaba los carros que pasaban por su lado como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Su madre lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y se limitaba a imitar las acciones de su hijo.  
El chofer se detuvo frente a la puerta del local, ambos bajaron e Izaya se aferró al brazo de su madre. Ella lo entregaría…ella misma entregaría a su hijo al matadero, a su cruel destino.

—Celty-san nos dará la indicación para entrar—anunció Mairu quien llevaba una canastita con flores. Kururi estaba igual— ¡Oh! Ya es hora—exclamó entusiasmada al ver que la mujer le daba la señal.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, las niñas iban adelante echando flores a la pasarela por donde su hermano pasaría. Ellas estaban tan emocionadas pues no sabían la verdad detrás de todo el teatro que se había montado. Bueno sabían lo de la propuesta pero no conocían el hecho que Shizuo había jugado sucio…en pocas palabras pensaban que su hermano había aceptado por voluntad propia. A cada paso cerca que estaba del altar apretaba más el agarre en el brazo de su madre. Por fin llegó a donde no quería, Kyouko lo entregó y la ceremonia dio inicio.

Cortemos las palabras del cura y pasemos a lo más importante.

—Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante dios—después de estas palabras los novios unieron su mano derecha.

—Yo Heiwajima Shizuo, te tomo a ti Izaya como mi esposo y me entrego a ti—"Y yo te tomo a ti como mi despreciable marido" recitaba el pelinegro en su mente mientras oía las palabras del rubio—prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso—"Prometo no respetarte nunca y mucho menos esperes fidelidad de mi parte"—prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida—"Prometo odiarte todos los días de mi vida".

Luego de que cada uno dijera sus votos y se colocaran los anillos la ceremonia dio por terminada con el tradicional beso por parte de los novios. Los presentes pasaron a la pequeña recepción donde brindaron por la unión y felicidad de los recién casados. Esa dichosa felicidad no se reflejaba en el rostro de Izaya. Él aun no asimilaba como había llegado a esto, pensó que para cuando el momento se acercara no le afectaría y estaría fresco como una lechuga pero se equivoco…ahora mismo estaba viviendo el terror en carne propia. Los sonidos de las copas haciendo el brindis resonaban en sus oídos aterradoramente, las palabras que salían de su padre al decir su discurso eran como cuchillos que perforaban su corazón. ¿Cómo podía decir todo eso sabiendo que ese matrimonio no es nada más que un contrato disfrazado? ¿Tan insensible puede llegar a ser ese hombre que le dio la vida? Una vez más las ganas de salir corriendo lo invadieron. Para rematar, lo que le faltaba…que los padres de Shizuo vengan a abrazarlo dándole la bienvenida a la familia. ¿Qué más le podía salir mal? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mano en su hombro.

—Es hora de irnos—avisó su rubio esposo—ve a despedirte de tu familia—el otro asintió y se fue donde sus padres.

—Cuídate mucho mi vida—hablo su mamá—esto no es lo que queríamos para ti—se estaba haciendo un nudo en su garganta—perdónanos—no pudo más y lloró. Ese "perdónanos" lo decía por ambos, esperaba que algún día Izaya perdone a su padre por obligarlo a casarse y a ella por no poder impedirlo.

—No es tu culpa madre—la consoló—prometo que me cuidaré—sonrió aunque por dentro estaba igual o mejor dicho peor que ella, después de todo él era quien las vería verdes.

—Ve, no hagas esperar a tu esposo—Shirou ordenó con voz firme, alguien debía de ser el duro en esa situación. Y si que era bien duro el hombre, parecía que no tuviera sentimientos a pesar de ver a su esposa llorando y a su hijo con el rostro deprimido no se atrevió siquiera a decirle un "cuídate" o un "te quiero".

—Te extrañaremos Iza-nii—la menor de sus hermanas lo despidió por las dos conteniéndose el llanto.

—Yo también—acaricio el cabello de ambas. Jamás imaginó que de verdad las extrañaría—adiós—dijo mirando por última vez a su familia para luego subir a la limosina donde lo esperaba su esposo.

El silencio en la limosina se tornó incómodo, antes el estar solo con el rubio no le molestaba tanto como ahora. Su sola presencia, el respirar el mismo aire que él lo desesperaban. Evitaba por todos los medios hacer contacto visual con él por eso volvió a mirar la ventana como lo hizo cuando iba a la capilla. Seguía con la mirada fija en las calles hasta que se percato que el vehículo tomaba la ruta hacia el aeropuerto.

—Pero qué…—volteó para pedir una explicación a Shizuo— ¡¿A dónde demonios vamos?!—exclamó confundido, tenía una idea pero no podía ser cierto… ¿verdad?

—Al aeropuerto querido, iremos a nuestra luna de miel—ahora si quería largarse de ahí, que la tierra lo trague. Solo eso le faltaba…nadie la había mencionado sobre eso. El trato solo era que se casaran no que se vayan a celebrar su boda a no se sabe dónde. ¡Por todos sus antepasados! Estaba jodido.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Merezco review?  
Agradezco a las personas que comentan, en serio me animan a seguir porque en un momento estuve dudando de este fic :/ los reviews son como el pan para una autora...creo xD  
Quería consultarles donde les gustaría que sea la luna de miel de estos dos "tortolitos"? Ya quieren sexo salvaje entre ellos? jajaja yo también ya quisiera *-*  
Otra cosita, estaba pensando en hacer de este fic mpreg a mi me gustaría ver a Izaya con pancita por eso quiero saber que les parece...en caso digan que si ya mas o menos sé el camino que tomara la historia sino tendré que pensar en algo xD  
Bueno nos vemos(espero que sea pronto). Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Resucite de las cenizas como el gato felix :D ejem quise decir "como el ave fénix"...perdón por la tardanza, algunos pensaran que abandone el fic pero no! aquí estoy! En esas dos semana de vacaciones estuve trabajando y regresaba a casa cansada, de frente me metía a dormir zzzzz...pero durante los dias festivos escribí "diciembre inolvidable" como para que se vayan entreteniendo, no se si lo habrán leído pero en el extra tiene lemon *-* ..referente a la pregunta anterior he decidido poner mpreg a este fic y es que últimamente he estado leyendo fics, no necesariamente shizaya, de este genero y me ha encantado por lo que quiero probar hacer uno y que mejor con una de mis parejas favoritas?  
Bueno creo que este capitulo es el más largo hasta ahora así que espero les guste n.n**

**Como ya es obvio los personajes de durarara no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

No era la primera vez que viajaba en avión ni siquiera sufría de aerofobia pero si lo mirabas desde cualquier ángulo parecía que en realidad lo padecía. Estaba sumamente nervioso, las manos le sudaban, al parecer se le había bajado la presión pues empezó a temblar y a sentir escalofríos. La aeromoza al verlo se preocupó y le dio una pastilla para los nervios, se la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica amablemente le dijo que si necesitaba algo ella con gusto le ayudaría, él le agradeció pero su ahora esposo le respondió: "para eso estoy yo, su marido". La joven solo sonrió y luego se fue a toda prisa antes de que muera por la mirada que el rubio le había brindado.

—Yo cuidaré de ti—buscó su mano debajo de la frazada que la aeromoza anteriormente le había dado, al encontrarla entrelazó los dedos con los del pelinegro.

Izaya no respondió nada, por el contrario y para sorpresa del rubio, este afianzo más el contacto y poco a poco fue cayendo en el mundo de los sueños. La pastilla que tomó le ayudó a relajarse pero a la vez parecía un somnífero porque lo hizo dormir quién sabe cuántas horas. Cuando despertó estaba en un carro, las calles que veía por la ventana no le eran familiares y encima era de noche.

—Ya despertaste—esa voz le hizo dar un respingo pero no quiso voltear—llegaremos pronto—al oír eso le hizo recordar su estado actual. Hace algunas horas se había casado con ese sujeto y ahora estaban de... ¿luna de miel? Intentó abrir la puerta del vehículo y lanzarse al pavimento pero estaba cerrada. Maldijo en su interior pero las esperanzas no se fueron...intentaría escapar de nuevo cuando el carro se estacione.

El transporte se detuvo en las puertas de un lujoso hotel, un hombre los esperaba ahí. Les dio la bienvenida y ayudó a sacar sus maletas. Bajó detrás de Shizuo pero mientras este hablaba con el botones Izaya empezaba a retroceder a pasos largos, giró e intentó emprender su huida pero lamentablemente chocó con alguien y lo hizo caer.

—Perdone, ¿se encuentra bien?—preguntó preocupado otro botones que llevaba el equipaje de alguien más.

—Sí, no se preocupe fue mi culpa—respondió mientras era ayudado a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué intentabas hacer?—el rubio de su marido apareció detrás de él. En su tono de voz se podía notar que estaba enojado—vamos—lo jaló del brazo hasta el interior del hotel para luego subir al ascensor.

Salieron de ahí y caminaron por un pasillo hasta detenerse en una habitación que estaba al final. El botones le abrió la puerta y dejó sus equipajes en la entrada por órdenes de Shizuo, recibió su propina y luego se fue. Izaya estaba paralizado, sus ojos no creían lo que veía. A pesar de estar a oscuras podía ver claramente los pétalos de rosas sobre la cama gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Quiso reír por la idea ridícula que se le había ocurrido a su némesis pero no pudo ni siquiera soltar un ha, en su lugar, de sus labios salió un grito.

— ¡Bájame estúpido protozoario! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!—gritaba y trataba de escaparse de los brazos del rubio.

—Tendremos nuestra noche de bodas Izaya-kun—ignoró todos los golpes y patadas que el otro le otorgaba. En el instante en que lo lanzó a la cama este se levantó de golpe e intento huir pero Shizuo fue más rápido y alcanzó a agarrarlo de la cintura. Lo tiró a la cama y se posicionó encima del cuerpo de Izaya.

— ¡Esto no era parte del trato!—volvió a gritar con desesperación. Shizuo le sujeto el rostro y le sonrió perversamente.

— ¿Ha? Escúchame bien Izaya-kun yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato y ahora te toca a ti—el pelinegro lo miró confundido— ¿crees que el trato solo consistía en que digas "acepto" ante el altar?

— ¿Qué...qué quieres decir?—estaba totalmente confundido, una parte de él sabía que esto podría pasar pero descarto esa idea porque... ¿quién se acostaría con la persona a quien odia?

—Yo no te compré para que seas una joyita de exhibición, no te quiero como un esposo solo de nombre sino que tienes que cumplir con todo lo que ello implica—acercó una mano al nudo de su corbata, lo desató y con eso amarró sus manos a la cabecera de la cama— ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?—sin más atacó sus labios. Izaya no correspondía al beso y se concentró en cerrar fuertemente sus labios al sentir una lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar. Pero en cuanto Shizuo metió una mano debajo de su camisa y peñizcó uno de sus pezones su resistencia se hizo añicos. El rubio aprovechó eso y metió su lengua rápidamente saboreando cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del otro. A la velocidad de un rayo despojó al pelinegro de todo su ropa, observó cada parte de su cuerpo detenidamente. "Hermoso" pensó. Él mismo comenzó a desvestirse pero en ningún momento le quitó la mirada a su consorte. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y ataco primero su cuello, lo lamió y mordió para marcarlo como suyo. El aroma que emanaba el pelinegro era embriagador, se quedó por unos minutos oliendo el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro. Bajó desde el mentón hasta su pezón izquierdo, lo lamió hasta conseguir que se ponga erecto. Lo mismo hizo con el derecho. Su lengua traviesa siguió con el recorrido dejando un camino de saliva por todo el blanco pecho de Izaya. Se detuvo al llegar al miembro del más bajo, sonrió de manera pervertida y de golpe lo engulló. Enrollaba su lengua alrededor del miembro, subía y bajaba, succionaba como esperando a que algo saliera de ahí. En efecto, a los pocos minutos aquel pedazo de carne estaba mojado, a parte de su saliva, por las gotas pre semen. De nuevo la lengua hizo de las suyas y esta vez ataco sus testículos.

Mientras Shizuo hacia todo eso Izaya solo se limitaba a callar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior el cual con la presión de los dientes había comenzado a sangrar pero eso no le importaba. Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque su cuerpo estaba correspondiendo a todo eso, sin embargo, su corazón no lo hacía. Su corazón se partía con cada caricia que recibía, las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos pero él no iba a llorar. No iba a mostrar su lado vulnerable a su peor enemigo. Los esfuerzos por acallar sus gemidos se fueron al tacho al sentir un dedo en su interior, como defensa comenzó a patear al rubio.

—Quédate quieto—dijo enojado cuando una de las patadas de Izaya le cayó en la cara. Estaba cabreado así que golpeó al pelinegro en el estómago—quería ser gentil contigo pero tú me obligas a ser rudo—sin compasión reemplazo su dedo por algo más grande. Izaya sentía que se ahogaba, aún no había recuperado el aliento luego de ese golpe y encima tenía que soportar el enorme pene que intentaba hacerse espacio en su entrada, sin contar el terrible dolor que eso le estaba causando. No pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al sentir el vaivén de Shizuo. El idiota del rubio empezó con embestidas fuertes y rápidas ni siquiera le dio tiempo de que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

— ¡Ahhhh!—gimió roncamente Shizuo al venirse dentro de Izaya. Este se corrió en la mano del rubio que minutos antes lo estaba masturbando. El rubio cayó en su encima sumamente cansado tratando de regular su respiración luego de aquel ejercicio. En la habitación se formó un silencio.

—Te...te odio—habló entre sollozos después de varios minutos— ¡te odio!—gritó con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, con todo el odio que cabía en su pecho.

Al oír esto Shizuo se quedó en completo silencio, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. El rostro de Izaya reflejaba impotencia, rabia pero sobretodo tristeza. Intentó acariciar su mejilla pero Izaya desvío su rostro. Lo único que hizo fue desatarlo y luego se fue a tomar una ducha. Antes de entrar al baño le dio una última mirada...una mirada que expresaba arrepentimiento.

Cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño por fin se movió. Se ovilló en la cama y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran amargamente por sus mejillas.

¿En qué se había metido?

― ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!—se maldecía a sí mismo y descargó su enojo con la pared del baño— ¡soy un maldito imbécil!

Estuvo alrededor de media hora en el baño lamentándose y maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota que para cuando salió encontró a Izaya durmiendo. Así de dormidito se le veía lindo como un gatito. Se acercó despacio y se hecho a su lado lentamente para no despertarlo. Con solo ver su rostro se percató que había llorado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas se encontraban húmedas.

—Perdóname Izaya—su voz se quebró mientras abrazaba el cuerpo contrario—te amo—confesó entre sollozos ocultando su cara en los suaves cabellos de su esposo.

(・へ・)

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, quería seguir durmiendo, su cuerpo dolía como si un camión o una manada de elefante hubiese pasado por su encima. Fue cuando giro hacia la derecha que se percató de la presencia de un ser no deseado durmiendo al lado suyo. Se levantó de golpe, grave error. Una punzada en su cintura le hizo ver estrellas. Maldijo al hijo de puta de su marido por haberle hecho esas cosas la noche anterior. Con sumo cuidado se bajó de la cama, no quería despertarlo porque quién sabe y ese protozoario descerebrado quería segundo round. Buscó una muda de ropa y sus accesorios de baño en su maleta, se dirigió hacia la ducha. Abrió la llave y se metió debajo del agua fría, froto la esponja fuertemente sobre su piel tratando de borrar toda clase de marca del rubio. Algo pegajoso resbalo por sus piernas al tocarlo se percató de que era semen. Eso solo hizo que su enojo aumentara más y tirara la esponja al piso con toda su ira. Se juró a si mismo que Shizuo no le pondría un dedo encima de nuevo...antes que haga eso lo mataba.

Salió del baño bien cambiado y perfumado, cuando volvía a guardar sus cosas encontró su querida navaja. Hace tiempo que no la usaba, la había llevado diciendo que la usaría para defenderse de Shizuo pero el rubio no le dio tiempo...quizás aun pueda ser de utilidad. Se acercó lentamente hacia su esposo con la navaja en mano y con la mirada de un asesino en serie. Cuando su compañera estaba a unos centímetros del pecho del contrario paró en seco. Por más que quisiera no podría por varias razones:

1. El personal del hotel sabía que ellos estaban juntos, si Shizuo aparecía muerto él seria el único culpable y pues a Izaya la idea de estar en la cárcel no le era agradable.

2. A sus padres de seguro les da un infarto si se enteran que su hijo es un asesino. Sobre todo a su madre quien metía las manos al fuego por él.

3. Shizuo no era humano y aunque le apuñalara probablemente no moriría. Para alguien como él una apuñalada era como un simple corte. Es más quizás la hoja de la navaja se rompía al intentar entrar a su cuerpo.

4. Su malévola mente pensó en que la mejor manera de fastidiar a su rubio esposo era haciéndole la vida imposible. Llevaba años haciéndolo y por qué debería de parar estando casados, por el contrario, ese era el momento perfecto para joderle la existencia...le demostraría lo que es tener a Orihara Izaya como esposo. Si Shizuo quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Optó por la cuarta opción. Terminó de arreglar su maleta y salió de la habitación.

(・へ・)

Ayer debido a que estaba más preocupado en escapar y como era de noche no se percató que el hotel estaba ubicado frente a un malecón. Desde ahí se obtenía una hermosa vista del mar y acantilados. Justo en uno de estos se ubicaba un centro comercial con un montón de tiendas de todo tipo, desde restaurantes hasta tiendas de belleza. Se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte sintiendo la brisa rozar sus mejillas y alborotar su cabello. La playa no era su lugar favorito y más en verano porque se llenaba de gente y el calor solo lo ponía de mal humor, además, la sensación de tener arena en todas partes del cuerpo era desagradable. La risa de una niña lo sacó de la paz que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. La pequeña miraba con sus ojitos brillosos la maravillosa vista del océano, pidió a su mamá que la cargue para así ver de más alto. Esa escena le recordó a él cuando su madre lo llevo por primera vez al mar. Estaba igual o más emocionado que aquella niña. Por estar perdido en sus pensamientos se olvido por completo de la razón por la que se había salido del hotel. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar todos esos recuerdos, cogió su maleta y se fue.

Giró hacia su izquierda pero al estirar su brazo y al palpar las sábanas se dio con la sorpresa que Izaya no estaba a su lado. Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a buscar por toda la habitación…no estaba y lo peor es que su maleta tampoco. Bajó hacía recepción y preguntó por él. La señorita de turno le contestó que lo había visto salir hace una hora sin embargo no sabía a donde. Salió hecho una bala del hotel y empezó a buscar por los alrededores…nada, no había ni una señal de Izaya. ¿Cómo se le ocurre escapar sin conocer bien las calles? ¿Se habrá perdido? ¿Y si alguien lo secuestró? Esas y más preguntas pasaban por la mente de Shizuo. En su último intento pregunto a un grupo de chicos y estos le dieron una respuesta positiva. Sin decir gracias se fue hacia donde le habían indicado.

Unas cuadras más arriba del malecón, se halla un gran parque que era el más popular de la ciudad. Lo peculiar de este es que estaba habitado por gatos, estos animalitos llamaban la atención tanto de lugareños como de turistas. Izaya se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del interior del parque con un gato durmiendo en sus piernas. El gato era su animal favorito porque eran seres independientes, hábiles, astutos, ágiles y por sobre todas las cosas…caían bien parados. Sin mencionar que su pelaje al tacto era lo más reconfortable en el mundo, tan suavecito como el algodón.

— ¡Te encontré!—Shizuo apareció frente a él, se veía agitado por estar de aquí para allá buscándolo. Izaya sacó al gato con sumo cuidado y lo acomodó en la banca. El rubio se acercó y le jaló del brazo— ¿Qué planeabas? ¿Escaparte?—preguntó retándole con la mirada y apretando el brazo fuertemente.

—Su…suéltame me lastimas bestia—dijo con voz lastimosa, la gente a su alrededor salió a su defensa…su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Algunos humanos no soportan ver que alguien lastime a otra persona.

— ¡Es mi esposo y por lo tanto hago lo que quiero con él!—gritó arrastrando a Izaya para volver al hotel pero el pelinegro se resistía.

— ¡No pienso volver a ese lugar! ¡Quiero irme a casa!—levantó la voz, al voltear Shizuo se sorprendió con lo que veía… ¡Izaya estaba llorando! Lloraba como un niño, sin embargo, eso no era más que su plan para hacer quedar mal al rubio frente al resto de personas. Nervioso soltó el agarre y se acercó a su esposo, le acarició la cabeza y le besó la frente. Esta no era la reacción que esperaba de Shizuo…como siempre este nunca actuaba de acuerdo a sus planes. Las personas que se aglomeradas soltaron un "ohhh" y se dispersaron dejando a la pareja solos para que hagan las paces. Shizuo tomó la mano de Izaya con delicadeza y lo dirigió nuevamente a las bancas.

—Estúpido Shizu-chan nunca actúas conforme a mis planes—se quejó bajito limpiándose las lágrimas de cocodrilo del rostro.

—Ya que estas más calmado… ¿Por qué no regresamos?—como lo llamo por ese apodo que tanto decía odiar, el rubio pensó que Izaya había ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre y que todo rastro de enojo se había esfumado de su ser.

— ¡¿Ha?! Ya te dije que yo no regreso a ese horrible lugar. Me escape de ahí con el fin de buscar un agente de viajes y comprar un boleto para regresar a Japón—confesó la razón por la cual había salido del hotel con todo y maleta. Al corazón del rubio le dio una punzada por las palabras de Izaya, por su culpa el pelinegro había optado por huir.

—Si es posible hoy mismo nos iremos de aquí—contestó, no podía obligar a Izaya a estar en lugar donde solo le traería malos recuerdos. Ya llegando a Japón volvería con su plan inicial: enamorarlo.

(・へ・)

Ese día en la noche ambos regresaban, esta vez a Izaya no le hizo mal el viaje. Llegaron a su destino a primera hora en la mañana, tomaron un taxi que los llevó a la casa que Shizuo había comprado para que vivan los dos. El casado casa quiere, por eso no vivirían con los padres del mayor. Al escuchar ruidos provenientes del primer piso Celty bajó a toda prisa y se sorprendió al ver a los dos parados ahí. Shizuo ordenó que lleven a Izaya a su cuarto para que descanse. Mientras tanto él y Celty se quedaron para hablar. La mujer le preguntó la razón por la que habían llegado tan pronto, Shizuo le contó lo que había pasado y como respuesta recibió un "grito" por parte de ella.

—Shizuo sabía que eras bruto pero no tanto—le llamo la atención por su actitud tan cobarde y violenta para con Izaya.

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua molesto por el insulto—ya sé que cometí un error no me hagas sentir peor—se pasó las manos por el rostro para la chica esto era prueba de que el rubio estaba desesperado y arrepentido.

—Solo dale algo de tiempo y esta vez trata de controlarte—le quitó las manos de la cara para que leyera su mensaje—con paciencia tus esfuerzos darán resultados. El Shizuo que conozco no se rinde fácilmente—el rubio le sonrió en muestra de agradecimiento. Ella siempre tenía las palabras claves para calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

Izaya estaba echado en la cama mirando hacia el techo cuando su esposo entró, no volteó a mirarlo y siguió viendo hacia arriba como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto algo parecido.

—Me iré a la habitación de al lado tú puedes quedarte aquí—le dijo mientras buscaba algunas cosas en su armario—más tarde mandaré a que vengan por mi ropa—terminó de hablar para luego desaparecer.

Menos mal que el rubio tenía sentido común y decidió por si mismo irse antes que el mismo pelinegro lo bote a patadas de ahí. Ambos estaban cansados por el viaje así que optaron por dormir al menos unas horas. Izaya se quedó dormido rápidamente mientras Shizuo era invadido por sus recuerdos.

(・へ・)

Me considero un chico tranquilo y apacible mientras no esté enfadado, no suelo meterme en una pelea si es que no es necesaria. Detesto todo lo que tenga que ver con la violencia en sí y amo la paz aunque eso no lo demuestre muy a menudo. Soy reservado y orgulloso, prefiero no malgastar palabras. Disfruto del silencio y del orden. Suelo ser dominante y misterioso. Tampoco tengo mucha paciencia por lo que salgo de mis casillas con mucha facilidad.

Desde pequeño me mostré impulsivo y agresivo. Cuando alguien o algo me molestaban explotaba llenándome de adrenalina y me descargaba levantando lo primero que veía, incluso a la misma persona la lanzaba por los aires, pero siempre me rompía un brazo o me quebraba a algún hueso en el acto. Debido a eso acudí constantemente al doctor durante mi infancia, las cuales se fueron haciendo más escasas al crecer ya que mi hermano me aconsejo que bebiera bastante leche para fortalecer mis huesos y evitar las fracturas. En una de mis tantas visitas conocí a Shinra quien era el hijo del dueño del hospital además de mi compañero de clases pero de eso no estaba consciente. Actualmente puedo lanzar cosas más pesadas que yo o recibir golpes sin sentir dolor alguno. Esta resistencia también se la debo a Izaya.

Lo conocí en Raira y ni bien cruzamos miradas nos odiamos. El primer año en la academia fue de peleas, competencias, discusiones y persecuciones. La verdad es que peleábamos por la más mínima cosa. Y es que a ese bastardo se le ocurría enviarme pandillas a desafiarme luego aparecía de la nada diciendo: "Shizu-chan eres una bestia. Pobre de mis humanos" y ponía esa sonrisa que me hacía hervir la sangre...entonces empezaba la casería. Lo perseguía por cada rincón de las calles pero no sé como hacía para escabullirse y se escapaba de mis manos. Odiaba ir a Raira por el simple hecho de que él estaba ahí pero por extraño que parezca iba. Podría ser fácil decirle a mi padre que me cambie de academia. Inclusive podría estudiar en el extranjero sin embargo algo en mi interior no quería eso. Digo no soy ningún cobarde como para irme como perro apaleado. ¡Ha! Ni en sus mejores sueños me vera derrotado.

Si sentía todo eso entonces… ¿Cuándo fue que mi odio se convirtió en amor? ¿Cómo fue que llegue a enamorarme de la persona que decía odiar? Claro fue en ese entonces. Durante las vacaciones mi primo se quedo a vivir en mi casa pues no quiso irse con sus padres al extranjero, por consiguiente, acudiría a Raira conmigo. El segundo año inicio y con ello mis dolores de cabeza…mi primo llamó la atención de Izaya. Al principio estaba agradecido de que estuvieran juntos porque así podía tener algo de paz pero luego poco a poco empecé a sentir un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho…como si me hubiesen quitado parte de mi vida. Izaya ya no me molestaba y aunque parezca raro extrañaba que me dijera "Shizu-chan", ahora de sus labios salía otro apodo: "Dotachin".

A pesar de que ese vacío empezaba a doler me negué a aceptarlo. Fue entonces que pasó lo que inconscientemente temía…ellos empezaron a salir. Por esa terquedad mía fue que lo perdí aunque no se puede perder algo que nunca fue tuyo. Más bien perdí la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía. Me sentí perdido, adolorido, rechazado, lastimado, enojado, amargo por no haber sido honesto conmigo mismo. Tarde me di cuenta que Izaya era lo más importante para mí, que él era quien le daba sentido a mi vida.

Debía de admitir que las peleas que teníamos me divertían, por fin encontré a alguien que estaba a mi nivel. Como no pude tenerle entonces para olvidarlo más rápido intente odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero no pude. Después de años ellos dos terminaron y busqué la forma de acercarme a él pero fue imposible. Por eso al enterarme de la situación de la empresa de su padre una idea cruzó mi mente y no dude ni un segundo en ponerla en marcha. Jure que curaría sus heridas y que lo protegería pero ese juramento quedo solo en palabras. Es cierto que desde hace un tiempo he soñado con hacerlo mío, con saborear esa blanca piel y dejarla marcada para que todos sepan que tiene dueño, probar esos suaves y dulces labios, hacer que diga mi nombre entre gemidos, que me pida más mientras lo penetro y otras cosas más pero…cuando lo tome solo yo disfrute del momento. Quería esperar hasta que él se enamorara de mi y entonces lo haríamos…lo que más deseaba era hacer el amor con Izaya. Sin embargo, me deje llevar por mi excitación y lo tome a la fuerza.  
Aunque lo lamente una y otra vez ya no hay marcha atrás, lo único que me queda por hacer es seguir adelante, con paciencia y perseverancia lograre ganarme su corazón. De lo contrario y aunque me duela lo dejare ir. Como dice el dicho…si amas algo déjalo ir.

* * *

**No se si habrán dado cuenta pero les deje una pista en el capitulo ;) no tengo experiencia en escribir lemon así que no se como habrá salido pero como no hay amor de por medio entre ambos (al menos Izaya no siente nada aun) no pude hacer algo bonito...pero para cuando haya amor de por medio intentare hacer algo dulce, tierno, donde se demuestren cuanto se aman. Ya saben los sentimientos de Shizuo así que si quieren darle algún consejito a nuestro rubio seria perfecto, él se los agradecería mucho :) ah! me olvidaba (y creo que es lo mas importante) si llego a los 25 reviews intentare actualizar cada semana, no se que día exactamente pero por lo menos tendrán capitulo nuevo cada viernes o sábado, así que depende de ustedes.  
Bueno nos vemos la proxima semana (?) Bye!**


End file.
